


What If?

by AfflictedwithAlliteration



Series: Licorice Bites [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Multi, NON-GENDERED READER, No Plot, Prompt Based, Reader Scenarios, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Song Based, just for fun, random scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflictedwithAlliteration/pseuds/AfflictedwithAlliteration
Summary: Plotless, pointless, drabbles and fun with various turtles





	1. Bite Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Donnie/Reader

“How much longer you think?”

“Yeah, sure.”

You roll your eyes then wave a hand in front of the turtle but hardly get more than a blink in response, “Don. Focus. How much longer?”

“Mm.”

You smother a groan as you stand, “Donate—shit!”

That catches his attention and the turtle’s eyes rove over you with quick, inquisitive eyes but seeing nothing immediately wrong turns right back to the computer. 

“What happened?” But his voice is already losing focus, returning back on the task at hand. You wince and lick your lips, tasting copper.

“Bit my tongue.”

“Want me to kiss it and make it feel better?”

He doesn’t even seem to notice what he said, and you wait half a second before deciding it can’t hurt to answer honestly, grinning at the back of his head. “…yes.” 

The taping of keys stops as your cheeks heat up but you just continue to grin as you wiggle your tongue for the turtle. He blinks several times before words come out, his face matching yours as all cylinder’s start to fire again and replay the conversation for him. 

“Wait. What.” 

“Come on, Donnie, kiss it better.” You taunt with a grin, leaning back over him. Once more there’s that same curious gaze before his tongue darts out and licks against your wiggling one. You fall back in surprise, biting it again with a curse. “What the hell, Donnie?!”

“Well, I wasn’t going to kiss your tongue but licking it can have beneficial—”

You groan as he launches into a self-debate about the true healing properties of salvia, especially that of a mutant and wish he’d just go back to fixing your computer.


	2. Alarm Clock(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gen (some strong language)

There’s a faint glow in the room from the clock by your bed. It illuminates the piles of clothes littering the floor, the dishes on your nightstand, the overflowing trashcan and casts strange shadows over the walls. 

Not that you would notice, wrapped in your blankets and pillows in a position that can’t be considered comfortable, but your deep sleep says it is. Nothing could wake you. Not the strange shadows from the flickering light. Not your alarm that was on its third auto-snooze, warning you that you would be late for your shift. Not the thumping bass from your neighbor who never slept. Not the sirens that never stopped.

But turtles crashing through your window just might.

_Crash._

You’re up and your head hits the headboard so hard you see literally stars before you see the large…person whose come crashing through your window. 

You don’t even scream as you reach for the phone, ready to run into the bathroom for safety but a large green hand blocks you and now you do scream. Or you would. If another hand wasn’t covering your mouth. 

“Woah! Just chill, we ain’t gonna hurt ‘cha!”

“You have my word, so please, please don’t scream.”

“Leo, they're up!”

The one in front of you turns away and you promptly push the one behind you away, gasping in shock and because he’d nearly suffocated you. Your brain tells you it’s some sort of nightmare but the nail trimmers you’ve just stepped on tell you it’s not. 

“Ow!”

“Mikey, what did you do?!”

“Nothing! I think they stepped on something.”

“Probably glass…or something.”

The or something takes your panicked, pained focus from your foot to the voice, “Got something to say, aside from sorry for breaking and entering?”

“Uh, no?”

“What the hell is this dump?”

The new voice groans from the floor and you glare even if they can’t see it as you slam you nail trimmers on the counter with a clang. “Well, sorry it’s not the ritz!”

“Hey, woah, guys, we don’t need to fight. S’all good.”

“All good, they—”

“I’ve seen sewers cleaner than this.”

“Oh, I doubt that the sanitary components here could rival—”

Your shrill voice rises above the others, “Oh yeah, sorry. _Of course_ , why didn’t I remember to clean for my midnight robbers? Let me get right on that!”

The words echoing so loudly at the end you could hear a pin drop and even the thumping bass from next door seems to have quieted. You’re breathing heavily, trying to focus on the fact that they haven’t robbed you but your windows broken and—

“I gotta agree with Raph on this one ‘cause your bathrooms' like a landmine.” 

Your shrieks fall on deaf ears as the...people are now gone as quickly as they'd came. Fleeing from the pounding on your door and the lights of the building lighting up like a beacon in the early morning.


	3. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikey/Reader

"Don't worry," Mikey whispered from where you both crouched behind the couch, "with this smile, I can get away with anything."

You reach over to pinch his cheeks as you try to smother laughter, paint balloons, "I'm sure."

"Hey! Would I lie to you, babe?" He almost looks affronted by the snort you give before the sound of footsteps steal your focus again. His childish grin widens, there’s a flash of teeth as his fingers count down and—

"EAT PAINT!"

“I’m gonna kill the both of ya!

The both of you are screaming as you toss the balloons, running away with shrill laughter as Raphael curses. He'll probably strangle you both but he has to catch you first! Breathlessly you tear down the tunnels, the infuriated red turtle hot on your heels. 

"Th—thought you could get away with—anything!"

“Can’t away with it if my face isn’t in one piece!”


	4. Spoons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo/Reader

“This isn’t working.” You muttered from under Leo, he rolled over and frowned a bit at the ceiling. You smother a laugh, “I meant cuddling that way. You’re squishing me.”

“Oh…I knew that.”

This time you do laugh at the faint blush on his cheeks and scoot closer, “I wanna be the big spoon!”

“I don’t think that’s going to work either.”

“No, it will, just lemme—” you curl up against the back of his shell but it’s uncomfortable and your arms can’t reach all the way around “—okay, yeah fail two.”

This time he laughs as he reaches around then pulls you on top of him, you pout. “What was so bad with laying like normal?”

“Because I wanted to say we were spooning!”

“You can be the little blanket?” He offers laughing as you get yourself comfortable on top of his plastron with a pathetic groan. 

“It’s not the same.”

You feel the rumble of his chest and feel you own lips tug up, “Fine, fine, then how about this?”

“…I’m listening.”

“We can still say we’re spooning. You’re the little spoon and I’m the big spoon and we’re in the drawer on top of each other.”

“That sounds terrible.” You laugh but feel yourself flush a bit as you snuggle closer, “But I guess it will have to do.”


	5. Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikey/Reader

“I’ve got moves!” You crow as you finally get the board to flip without falling on your face. 

“But can you do it again?”

“Rude,” you laugh as you wobble on the board, “you’re just jealous of my mad skills.”

Mikey laughs as he skates circles around you, “Sure thing, baby.”

“Show off!”


	6. Cows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donnie/Reader

“Fascinating, that’s the most interesting thing I’ve heard.”

That makes your boyfriend finally pause and he looks back at you sheepishly, “You have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?”

“Not a clue.” You chirp as you continue to stare at the game in front of you, “But I’m only teasing. I don’t know what you’re talking about but it’s cute to listen to you babble.”

“I’m not babbling! This is—okay, maybe it isn’t that important but it’s still useful to know.”

“Donnie, sweetheart, love of my life,” you sneak a peek at him then flick your gaze back to your own computer, content with the flush on his cheeks, you love when you can make him blush, “I’m sure if I ever need to know how to milk a cow instead of going to a grocery store, you’ll be the first person I ask."

"Who else would you go to?"

"Exactly."

You give it a few seconds, counting down in your head-"and it's not just cows milk, you know, goats milk-"

There it is. That's your geek, back on track. You may not have a clue about half of what he's saying but you'd never stop him from saying it even if you can't help teasing him now and again.


	7. Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raph/Reader

“Is that a tattoo?” The voice surprises you and you nearly fall off the counter with a little scream. Big green hands catch you instead, that same voice in your ear, smugger than it has any right to be. “Damn, you’re jumpy today.”

But your brain is still on the tattoo. He’d seen it! There’re a million excuses on the tip of your tongue as he helps you down and grabs the pan for you but for once there’s not witty retort. Just a crabbed faced you holding a pan against your chest like its armor. 

It’s a stare off. 

He cocks an eyebrow, “You good?”

“Yup!” Your voice is high and squeaky and he nods then plops at the table when you turn away to pour the cake batter in. Good. He won’t—

“So, when were you gonna tell me you got me tattooed on your ass?”

You almost drop the pan; you’re sure your entire body is red now. “It’s not on my ass!”

“Close enough.”

“And it’s not you!”

“S’ my mask.”

Alright. Fine. You turn to the turtle with a glare, “I…”

“Yeah?” You can hear the laughter in his voice but so far he just looks like the cat that got the canary. And this time you’re the canary. 

“I…”

“Cool story, keep going.” The little shit even leans forward like he’s engrossed in the story you can’t even make up. You make a noise like a strangled animal and stomp your foot. 

“You weren’t supposed to see it!”

“Yeah? Tell me how that was gonna work when half the time I’ve got you bent over—”

“Oh my god! This conversation is over, you seen nothing!”

You shove the cake in the oven and flee from your boyfriends cackles. You will never live this down.


	8. Deserving of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo/Reader (hurt and comfort)

“You love me like I deserve it.”

That makes you smile. You don’t mean to but for all Leo says Raph likes his drama, the blue masked turtle sure can dish out lines. Carefully you sit beside him, you know he’s flighty when he’s like this, one wrong touch and he’ll shut you out for days. Afraid that you're made of dust and will blow away at the slightest of touches. 

“Do you trust me, Leo?”

His hands cup your cheeks in an instant, eyes boring into yours, “Of course I do! Why would you even ask?!”

“Because you aren’t trusting my judgment.” You whisper back, grabbing his hands so he can’t pull away from you yet.

“I…”

But he doesn’t continue and his head drops, gaze falling away from yours so it’s your turn to cup his cheeks as you let his hands fall finally. You’re still smiling because he’s silly. Silly and dramatic and holds the whole weight of the world on his shoulders like he can’t share it with you. Sometimes it would break your heart but today isn't about your heart.

“I love you.”

He opens his mouth to protest so you lean forward to give him a peck and shut him up, lingering for a minute to reassure him. Instead of pulling back you rest your forehead against his. He’ll crack. He always does because your Leo is Leo.

“You…you could’ve gotten hurt and I—” he steels himself, steeling his gaze and pulling back. You let him, “I _let_ it happen!”

“Really? I thought the foot did.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I don’t.” You retort cheerfully then let your smile soften at his glance of disbelief. “You get hurt protecting me all the time, is that my fault?”

“Of course not! But that is different, I can protect myself.”

Time to shift gears, “If your brothers get hurt, is it your fault?”

“I—you—” you give him a second then…”yes.”

“Really? Just yours? What if it’s Splinters fault for not training you enough? What if it’s theirs for not following orders? What if they get hurt protecting me? Whose fault is it then?”

“How could you say that?!” He snaps, jumping away from you like you’ve burned him. You stand up slowly, lips still quirked as you continue.

“How could you say you don’t deserve to be loved when all you’ve done is love me back?” His shoulders fall and once more you approach with caution, arms wrapping around as much of him as you can reach. “You deserve it more than anyone, Leo. It's just a cut, and yeah it sucks, but I’ve got you and you’ve got me. And you deserve all of me since you’re the one trying to hard to protect me. And shouldn’t I get to decide who deserves my love?”

You feel his response more than hear it and smile against his neck as he finally leans into you. Your own eyes finally pricking with heat as you hold him for a little bit longer before pulling away.

“Let me go make you some tea and when I get back I can show you why you deserve it.”

He flushes, distracted for the moment and you sigh a bit in relief. Dramatic turtle. But he's your dramatic turtle and maybe you can't always save yourself from their fights but you sure as hell will always save him from himself.


	9. Being Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raph/Reader (Angst)

As the punching bag exploded, grains of sand and pieces of the bag falling over you shrieked and spit out the sand then stepped back, cursing Raphael six ways from Sunday.

“Did you have to do that?!”

“And so, what if I did?!”

“Oh my God, Raph,” you groaned, done with whatever pissed him off this time, “can’t you just tell me what the hell I did like a normal person?!”

It wasn’t that you said too much but you knew you’d hit something of whatever was bothering the big turtle the way his gaze darkened, fists falling. He looked…he looked like you hit him. You paused and opened your mouth to say something when you heard him whisper. “What?”

“I said—” he snarled, raising his voice as he began to glare hatefully at the wall but finishing poisonously soft, “I’m not a normal person. I’m not human. So, why’re you expecting me to act like one?”

You blinked twice, heart stuttering, “What are you talking about?!”

“You! You’re always running your mouth.” He stepped closer, voice still soft and for the first time you felt like he was more dangerous this way. These hard eyes weren’t the ones you knew, the flat dispassionate and accusing voice, “Telling me what I should do. How I should do it. Like you know a damn thing about us.”

Any reply was swallowed up by the sudden lump in your throat as Raph shoved passed you with a strange gentleness that was more uncaring that a shove. Unhelpfully your brain supplied you with several different arguments where you had said similar things. Reminded you of the times you had teased him for things he didn’t know, and your breathing hitched as you turned tail to chase after him but the lair was empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut warnings, death, and other sensitive or trigger topics will always be labeled at the beginning of each chapter. Pairings are noted there too. Otherwise, enjoy!
> 
> You're welcome to leave suggestions though I can't promise you they'll come up :D


End file.
